Imperius
by Alkarin
Summary: Porque ésa era la única forma de tenerlo a su lado.


**IMPERIUS.**

**Resumen:** Porque ésa era la única forma de tenerlo a su lado.

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling; y por si no queda claro, escribo sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa.

**_ o 0 o _**

En cuanto despertó supo que no sería un día cualquiera.

Empezando porque había vuelto a tener _ese_ sueño. Aquel sueño que lo incluye a _él_. Aquel sueño que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que volvió a verlo después de terminada la guerra. Aquel maldito sueño que lo hace despertar frustrado y con una dolorosa erección, o sumamente avergonzado y pegajoso cuando alcanza el clímax soñando con _él_.

Esta mañana despertó avergonzado. Avergonzado y muy malhumorado. Está casi seguro de que ha murmurado su nombre antes de despertar. Eso es algo nuevo. Una mala y retorcida señal, y el día sólo comienza.

Mientras se sirve un poco de jugo de calabaza, lo ve entrar en el Gran Comedor rodeado de las mismas personas que lo acompañan normalmente durante todo el día y todas las clases.

Sigue sus movimientos discretamente, como cada mañana. Al fin y al cabo _él_ nunca le mira. Lleva cuatro meses ignorando su existencia por completo. Ya no hay peleas. Ni duelos a la mitad de los pasillos. Ni siquiera insultos entre ellos. Nada.

Y entonces pasa. Sus miradas se encuentran. Ha sido descubierto. La adrenalina comienza a correr por sus venas. Cree, ingenuamente, que si logra ganar aquel duelo de miradas probablemente todo regresará a la normalidad. Aquella interacción que comienza a _necesitar_, volverá. Y dejará de tener esos sueños.

Mientras lo mira, no puede evitar recordar el modo en que aquel par de ojos brillan en sus sueños; la lujuria y el deseo que se reflejan en ellos mientras lo miran. La forma en que un delgado y hermoso anillo de color abraza a sus dilatadas pupilas mientras se entrega completamente a él y grita su nombre como si realmente le necesitara. Inconscientemente separa los labios y pasa su lengua sobre ellos. Recordando.

Todo va perfecto, aún continúan mirándose, desafiándose. Está seguro de que solamente necesita unos cuantos segundos más para que _él_ se levante y vaya directo hacia donde se encuentra sentado, gritando y exigiéndole saber qué rayos le pasa, porqué lo mira de esa forma o qué demonios está planeando ahora su muy enferma cabecita.

Y todo eso habría ocurrido de no ser por la presencia de aquella mujer, ésa que ahora mismo se está encargando de robarle su atención. Ésa que se abre paso discretamente entre los demás estudiantes que se encuentran sentados a su alrededor. Ésa que ahora se desliza sobre la banca y se acomoda junto a su lado rozando sus cuerpos lo más posible. Ésa que ahora está inclinándose sobre su hombro y susurrándole algo al oído que hace que _él_ desvíe la mirada y centre su atención en ella. Ésa maldita bruja que no se ha separado de _él_ desde que volvieron al colegio.

Sintiendo a la ira comenzar a invadirlo por el simple hecho de imaginar lo que aquellos dos hacen por las noches en algún pasillo o aula desierta, y sabiendo que a él en realidad no tendría porqué importarle, se levanta de golpe dispuesto a marcharse a su primera clase, que gracias a Merlín, no comparte con _él_. Sus compañeros únicamente lo miran extrañados, más que nada por el brusco movimiento. Es en vano preguntarle qué le ocurre, pues aunque lo hagan saben que sólo obtendrán un "nada", "no dormí bien anoche" o simplemente ninguna respuesta.

Sus amigos saben que últimamente no ha estado durmiendo bien, la poca atención que presta en clases y el mal humor constante lo demuestran, sin mencionar el llamativo par de ojeras que se encargan de adornar ahora su rostro. Así que intentan ignorar esos pequeños detalles, y deciden atribuírselos al insomnio, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sobreviviente no tiene horribles pesadillas diariamente?, o ¿quién no despierta gritando el nombre de algún ser amado a mitad de la noche, cubierto en lágrimas y temblando? Esa es una de las consecuencias que la guerra les ha obsequiado.

Suspirando, intercambian una mirada de resignación y se ponen de pie, decididos a seguirlo aún sin terminar su desayuno. Cuando lo encuentran, está sentado en el suelo recargado sobre la puerta de madera que da al aula en la que tomarán la primera clase del día. Al acercarse notan que está sujetando su cabeza entre las manos y refunfuña quedamente sobre sabrá Merlín qué, y ellos, después de cuatro meses, realmente empiezan a preocuparse.

El resto del día transcurre con calma y normalidad, toma una clase más y pasa un momento en la biblioteca recabando algunos datos extra sobre los animales domésticos de los muggles, puesto que debe entregar un pergamino de dos metros referente a las principales mascotas de los no mágicos y ya no se le ocurre nada. Desde que iniciaron las clases "Estudios Muggles" se ha convertido en una materia obligatoria que abarca desde el primer hasta el séptimo año, una materia muy aburrida si le piden su opinión.

Antes de que el día escolar termine y llegue la hora de la comida, aún debe tomar una clase más: Pociones. Está un poco ansioso, porque sabe que se encontrará con _él_, es una de las pocas clases que comparten y la nueva dinámica "tomémonos-todos-de-las-manos-y-así-evitemos-otra-guerra" que se ha apoderado de Hogwarts podría terminar dejándolo como su compañero de clase. No sabe cómo actuar, puesto que esta mañana ha sido la primera, en un muy largo tiempo, en la que _él_ parece reconocer su existencia.

A partir de que todos volvieron al colegio, los profesores han manejado esa extraña teoría de la "unión entre las Casas"; lo que implica que ahora ya no hay mesas específicas para cada una de ellas dentro del Gran Comedor, en clases todos deben sentarse con alguien que no pertenezca a su mismo grupo y en aquellas en las que deben trabajar en equipo se aplica el mismo principio.

Así que dejándole una parte a su buena suerte y encomendándose al mago de su preferencia, entra en el aula junto con sus compañeros, lleva entre los brazos un par de libros, su mochila cargada al hombro y está decidido a tomarse las cosas con calma; después de todo, no han trabajado juntos desde que iniciaron el curso, así que no debe de haber tanto porqué preocuparse. Después de acomodarse en la mesa del fondo ve entrar al profesor Slughorn con esa odiosa caja azul que se encargará de seleccionar a su compañero de sesión. Lo mira fijamente rogándole a Merlín y a todo mago que quiera escuchar sus plegarias que por favor no sea _él_, cualquiera menos _él_; realmente no le importaría que su caldero explotara o que la poción resultante sea algo tóxico y letal, en verdad que eso es lo que menos le molestaría. Pero cuando escucha su nombre seguido del _suyo_ sabe que debió suplicarle a alguien mucho más poderoso que Merlín.

A regañadientes se acomodan en la mesa que él ha elegido, no es como si fuera a darle el gusto de moverse hasta donde se encuentra _él_. El chico a su lado ahora tiene el ceño fruncido y sus facciones se muestran tensas, por lo que únicamente se dedica a poner atención a las instrucciones que da el profesor, mientras que prácticamente le ha delegado la tarea de escribir los ingredientes que necesitarán. Intercambian un par de palabras para ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que hará cada uno de ellos, ya que el hecho de que prácticamente hayan intentado matarse mutuamente en un pasado no muy lejano no implica que deseen una mala calificación, ninguno de los dos la necesita, ya que ambos están teniendo una mala racha escolar.

La clase está a punto de terminar. Ellos están agregando el último de los ingredientes, y cuando se supone que la poción debe de tomar una coloración azul turquesa notan que en realidad se ha vuelto de un rojo intenso. Y ese pequeño detalle es lo que desata el infierno. Comienzan a culparse e insultarse, pues deberán empezar de nuevo y ya no hay tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Revisan uno a uno los ingredientes y encuentran lo que estaba mal. Realmente no se dio cuenta que en lugar de escribir _"ortiga seca"_ lo cambió por _"hormigas secas"_, en qué demonios estaba pensando. No podía haberse equivocado de esa forma tan estúpida. Y no ayuda demasiado que el chico que se encuentra frente a él le diga que a pesar de todo lo que intenta presumir, en el fondo es un completo idiota.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está sobre _él_ intentando golpearle de nuevo en el rostro. Escucha los gritos del profesor ordenándoles que paren y ve como dos de sus compañeros corren hacia ellos para intentar separarlos. Cuando al fin lo logran, el profesor les indica a los demás que la clase ha terminado y que deben dejar sus viales con los resultados sobre el escritorio. Suspirando se acerca a los chicos, sabe de sobra que esos dos tienen un montón de historia, por lo que no le ha sorprendido el repentino arrebato. También sabe que son dos de sus mejores alumnos, uno tiene el talento nato para la materia y el otro se ha esforzado lo suficiente para obtener buenos resultados. Así que después de pensarlo durante un par de segundos y restarle cincuenta puntos a cada uno, resuelve que el fin de semana les dará la oportunidad de volver a elaborar la poción de manera individual.

Lo único que puede hacer es asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para indicarle al profesor que ha sido escuchado. Y ahora, gracias a todo aquello, deberá de perderse el tan esperado fin de semana en Hogsmeade; por lo menos le queda el consuelo de saber que no será el único en todo el castillo.

Cuando salen del aula, aún se siente irritado. Está molesto. No le agradó la forma en que el profesor prácticamente le culpó de aquello, porque vale, está dispuesto a aceptar que en parte fue su culpa y hasta podría llegar a admitir que fue él quien soltó el primer golpe, pero para que haya una pelea, mínimo deben de existir dos partes. Y esa compasiva mirada junto con toda la verborrea que les ha soltado el profesor, solamente iban dirigidas hacia él. Cómo odia esa mirada.

Trata de respirar profundamente y piensa en sus padres, los imagina sonriendo o tomados de la mano, a veces los hecha tanto de menos; es lo que hace para mantenerse calmado. Funcionaba bien cuando se sentía acorralado, asustado y desesperado. Y por su bien y el de sus compañeros, espera que su técnica no falle y siga surtiendo ese efecto tranquilizante en él.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha un sonido a su izquierda. Ha olvidado por completo que no camina solo hacia el Gran Comedor. Le dirige una veloz mirada al chico que va delante de él, lleva arrastrando la mochila, tiene la ropa llena de polvo y con un poco de sangre, su blanca camisa está rasgada y la corbata se cuelga de su cuello sin ningún nudo que le sostenga. Parece fastidiado de ir caminando a su lado.

Y lo único que puede pensar es que tal vez aún lo odia, como siempre lo ha hecho, de nada valió que le salvara el pellejo durante la guerra. Toda duda ha quedado claramente resuelta por los hechos ocurridos durante la clase; se patea mentalmente por haber si quiera considerado que algo entre ellos cambiaría, jamás podrían ser amigos, son tan diferentes. Pero ese es un asunto que no debiera de importarle en lo más mínimo, ¿cierto? Porque, además, aquel chico no se parece en nada al que ronda entre sus sueños, a aquel que lo abraza y lo besa cómo si sintiera algo más que odio por él. Y de alguna manera, secretamente, prefiere quedarse con esa imagen suya.

Cuando están a punto de llegar al Gran Comedor, la misma chica que logra robarle su atención aparece por un pasillo. Se aproxima hacia ellos y corre hasta abalanzarse sobre el chico que ahora va a su lado. Se le prende del cuello y comienza a preguntarle, con voz sumamente melosa, si es que se encuentra bien y a intentar, por supuesto, averiguar en qué ha terminado todo el lío con el profesor. Mientras el joven se revuelve entre aquel par de empalagosas manos intentando liberarse, le murmura, como puede, que se encuentra bien y completa mencionando que no es necesario llevarlo a la asfixia para lograr obtener la información deseada; y cuando él lo escucha y nota su reacción ante la joven, no puede evitar que una sonrisa de burla adorne su rostro.

El chico logra mantener aquellas inquietas manos lejos de su cuerpo, pero no le ha pasado desapercibida la reacción que ha tenido aquel que le ha abierto el labio minutos antes. Así que no puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza y no puede hacer más que seguir retándolo, así que le lanza una fría mirada y murmura un cruel insulto hacia su persona, y eso es más de lo que el muchacho que sueña con _él_ está dispuesto a soportar.

Se acerca amenazante hacia _él_, lo toma del cuello de su ya bastante arrugada y maltratada camisa, y lo estampa contra el muro de piedra que descansa a sus espaldas. No puede evitar el verse reflejado en aquellos ojos, que por un momento llegan a reflejar sorpresa. Y antes de que _él_ pueda siquiera moverse o decirle algunas palabras, escapa de sus labios la frase que daría inicio a su calvario: _Tú y yo, solos, en la Torre de Astronomía a la media noche_. Puede ver como la confusión y la duda se adueñan del rostro de su adversario y casi puede adivinar que está a punto de mandarle de paseo, así que pega su cuerpo al del chico que tiene apoyado sobre la fría pared de piedra y cierra con broche de oro, susurrándole al oído, _¿o es que a caso tienes miedo?_

Como era de esperarse, el reto a la media noche ha sido aceptado.

Disfrutó tanto la manera en que _él_ intentaba convencer a aquella chica de que nada había ocurrido y que solamente fue otro repentino arrebato de locura de su parte, que ha terminado por soltar una ligera carcajada mientras come acompañado de sus amigos. Claro, que él tampoco se ha salvado de un exhaustivo interrogatorio por parte de los integrantes de su casa; y mientras que algunos le vitorearon los golpes que soltó, otros le recriminaron esa clase de comportamiento.

La noche cae imponente y él se siente nervioso, está intranquilo, cómo es que podrá salir sin que los demás noten su ausencia, tiene sus métodos, claro está pero espera que nadie lo pille saliendo de la Sala Común y mucho menos vagando solo por los pasillos desiertos a la mitad de la noche.

Cuando llega a la Torre de Astronomía _él_ ya está ahí, esperándolo, varita en mano y dispuesto a batirse en un duelo mágico que seguramente llegará hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Todo ocurre tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerda el momento en el que dejaron a un lado los hechizos para reemplazarlos por los golpes. Están sudados, cansados y adoloridos pero no se dan tregua el uno al otro; en un momento dado él queda sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo con sus rodillas a ambos lados y recargando casi todo su peso sobre la lastimada espalda que está tendida sobre la dura madera que recubre el piso de la Torre. Y de pronto se da cuenta de la cercanía que comparten, es capaz de sentir la respiración agitada que se escapa de los labios entreabiertos del chico que forcejea debajo de él. Y recuerda, recuerda aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras huían del Fuego Maldito sentados sobre una escoba. Recuerda la sensación que se apoderó de él, esa emoción de sentirlo tan cerca y creerlo _suyo_. Y de pronto, también recuerda el enorme vacío que sintió cuando se separaron y cada uno se marchó con los suyos. Él no quiere que eso vuelva a pasar.

Un fuerte dolor lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, mientras que se encontraba cavilando y recordando, _él_ le ha dado un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula que le ha hecho sangrar y caer hacia atrás. El chico que hace unos momentos se encontraba debajo suyo, se ha levantado rápidamente he intenta llegar hasta su varita que yace tirada a cierta distancia de su alcance. Pero él no puede permitir que lo hechice y se marche, no puede dejar que se vaya como la última vez, no puede permitir que eso se acabe. Y para su fortuna, o su desgracia, nota que su varita se encuentra mucho más cerca de él que la de su compañero, así que se desliza hasta tomarla entre sus dedos, se pone de pie y apunta a su rival que se encuentra de espaldas. Podría decir en su defensa que ni siquiera lo pensó, que no estaba premeditado o tal vez que ni siquiera estaba pensando, eso sería lo más adecuado. Porque cuando escucha el hechizo que abandona sus labios y observa como el rayo de luz da directo en el blanco, sabe que está perdido y que una larga condena en Azkaban lo estará esperando.

– ¡Imperio!

El hechizo es tan poderoso que logra tirar de bruces a su víctima. Un pequeño gemido de dolor y después absoluto silencio. Él reacciona y corre hasta el lugar en el que ha caído el muchacho, y sinceramente no sabe que esperar. Así que lo primero que hace es tomarlo por los hombros y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. El chico parece confundido, es como si de pronto todo girara a su alrededor y se siente incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta el dueño de la imperdonable. Se siente sumamente nervioso y hasta cierto punto culpable, pero al no obtener respuesta su miedo se intensifica. – ¡Maldición, contéstame! ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, estoy bien.

¡Oh, demonios! O aquello ha funcionado o _él_ en algún momento se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo ha dejado tan tranquilo. Necesita comprobarlo, necesita saber si funcionó y, bueno, ya que ha arriesgado todo al utilizar una imperdonable con un estudiante en un duelo clandestino, qué más da si se aprovecha un poquito.

– Bésame.

Y sabe que está jodido si aquel le responde con un golpe. Pero ese golpe nunca llega. Un deje de confusión atraviesa por la mirada del chico al que le ha dado la instrucción. Un parpadeo o tal vez dos y de pronto siente cómo una fría mano se posa en su mejilla y después lentamente se desliza hasta su nuca para atraerlo hacia _él_. Siente sus labios tibios chocar contra los suyos, es un beso suave y lento; y cuando siente una húmeda lengua pasearse por su labio inferior, sabe que se ha hecho merecedor de un lugar en el infierno.

**_o0o_**

**NdA: **Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Esta es una idea que no me dejaba en paz, así que tuve que sacarla a que conociera el mundo. Por si a alguien le interesa, tendrá un siguiente capítulo.

¿Ya adivinaron quién hechizó a quién?

Para los que siguen el fic de "La Profecía" no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ello y aunque tal vez ya se habrán dado cuenta de que soy lenta, les prometo que no la dejaré sin concluir.

Así que, bueno, me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan; así que dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail…


End file.
